a. Functions of the module. This proposed module has evolved from the Histology Module to meet the expanding imaging needs of CVS Core users. During the past five years many exciting developments have taken place in vision science at Rochester and with those developments, the needs for imaging have increased substantially and have broadened to new technologies. Some of the major developments include the establishment of the Rochester Center for Brain Imaging (RCBI), with its state-of-the-art 3T magnet, the joint acquisition by CVS and the University of Rochester Eye Institute of the Confocal Imaging Facility, and a number of newly hired vision scientists, working in areas ranging from cell and molecular biology, to cortical circuitry, physiology and psychophysics. The proposed module will consist of three components: Histology Facility, Confocal Imaging Facility and Functional/Structural MRI Facility. A highly qualified full-time technician will staff each of these three components.